I'm Sorry
by sasuke140
Summary: You can only take so much when love is one sided.
1. Chapter 1

He sighed as he trashed trashed the roses. He was set on giving them to her this year, but the loud moaning from apartment told him she was busy. Busy with his best friend, just like she was every Valentine's Day for the past five years. "Maybe next year," he thought to himself. Maybe next year he would be with her during the fourteenth instead of drowning his sorrows at a bar.

* * *

The pinkette was currently grinding into the man behind her. Did she know who he was? Hell no, didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him. His grip on her hips tightened, cute, he thought he was in control. She began swaying her hips slower than before to taunt him. Growling, he began to suck on her earlobe. Feeling a little playful, the seductress let out an exaggerated gasp. The bulge in his pants was begging to be noticed. She opened her mouth to flirt, but a husky voice cut her off. "Hey bastard, mind moving your hands from there, better yet don't touch her at all."

~_I'm sorry~_

"Na-ru-to-kunnnnnn, why don't we havvvve some fun," she drunkenly slurred as the blond lead her to her apartment. He sighed, the girl was wobbling around too much, it would take forever to get her home. He was also really starting to feel uncomfortable with her constant persuading. He adjusted his arm on her back and her arm around his neck.

"No Sakura-chan I would never sleep with you like this, and you're dating Sasuke." She vomited at least twice before they reached their destination. He fumbled with the keys before letting them in. Making sure to place the key on the rack first, he turned around to face her. "Alright, don't leave Sakura-chan, I'll ask Ino if she'll stop by for-" her lips were on his, she tried her best to shove her tongue into his mouth. He caught a whiff of the alcohol, it didn't suit her. Gently as possible, he pushed the girl off.

"I get it, I'm not good nuff for ya, huh!" She grabbed a nearby vase lunging it at him. It missed and shattered against the wall. She let out a hic before pointing at the Uzumaki. "Get the hell out and never come back *hic* asshole!" Arguing would be futile. He groaned before leaving. Of course he didn't trust her alone, reaching into his pocket her grabbed his cell.

"Hey Ino can you hang with Sakura-chan for the night? She's drunk again. No, I'll walk home."

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan, why do you like Sasuke-teme," Naruto asked as he checked the steaming rice. Said girl paused from her current task of painting her nails. She blinked looking up.

"Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head then turned to the mackerel he was working on. She blushed, twisting the cap of her green polish.

"Well, he's hot, great in bed, and my god have you seen his body," she squealed. His grip on the pan tightened. "Because he's hot." That's why she liked him? Not because of him just being him. Is that why every female liked him?

"Hehe, am I hot enough to date you Sakura-chan," he laughed playfully. Grabbing two bowls and plates from the cabinets, he waited for her reply. Which didn't come until after an odd silence.

"Well, you're attractive Naruto, but you don't really suit my taste."

* * *

"Alright, knock yourself out." Naruto handed her the large wad of money. She took it as if she was unsure. With a confused look on her face, she stared at the blue eyed boy.

"Is this it?" His eyes widened. Did she just ask if that was it, that was 3,000 he hand just given her. Hell, that was just his pay check he put in the hands of a girl he wasn't even dating

"W-well yeah Sakura-chan, that's all I have on me." She seemed to have ignored his comment. At least, he thought she did. She was pretty much glaring at the money. She turned, having her heals violently clicking behind her.

"Sasuke-kun would have given me way more than this."

* * *

The 23 year old grinned as he strolled into his "man cave," also know as his bonus room. He held two scary movies, his black blanket, popcorn, and the strawberry pocky she loved. "Sa-ku-ra-channn, ready for our epic movie night, hehe." She held up a finger motioning for him to hold on. Seconds later she forced her phone into her pocket.

"Change of plans, I'm going clubbing with pig, wanna join us?" His jaw dropped, as well as the items that were previously in his hands. Shakily, he walked toward her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, his stare remain on her eyes.

"You're gonna just bail on me? After you faked being sick just to go screw that guy, I still haven't told Sasuke just so you know. Not to mention I held your hair back, and didn't get upset when you puked in my car. After all that when I ask you to stay for a movie night you want to ditch to go clubbing, which you do every day by the way."

She slapped one hand away and shrugged off his other. The rosette combed a hand through her hair before heading down the hall towards the stairs. "Sorry but I really want to go. If you didn't you could have just said so."

~_I'm sorry~_

Yawning, the young man rubbed his eyes. He squinted at the clock on his cable box. 12:35 a.m. He stood up from his reclining couch to stretch. Must have dozed off while watching the movie, 'alone.' No matter how bad she pissed him off he knew he might as well get over it. Considering she always seems to draw him back in. As if she was his drug. Sighing, he cleaned up the mess he made earlier, making his way down stairs to dispose of it. He tossed the popcorn and put the pocky in the pantry. "Great, now what the hell should I do?" You could almost say his prayers were answered, the doorbell began to ring.

"Yo," he greeted, opening the front door. To his surprise, a flushed violet haired girl was standing there with a pizza box in her hand. Behind her he could see two figures inside a black Mercedes. He glance at the woman before with with a raised brow. Luckily she knew he was in need of an explanation.

"H-hello Naruto-kun, you're most likely wondering w-what we're doing here. Um, well, T-Tenten-san, Shikamaru-san, and Choji-san felt we s-should all get together. S-so we brought a lot of p-pizza for a movie night. I- If you're not busy!" Nodding, he took the box from her, a lady shouldn't have to carry anything. Unless it was Tenten, that's a different story. Speaking of the brunette, he didn't see her come out of the car with the lazy ass and glutton a couple of seconds ago. (Both who were getting the rest of the pizza from the car). Sitting the pizza on the counter, he turned to the Hyuga for an answer. But, she was already one step ahead.

"Th-thank you for assisting me with the box, and Tenten-san decided to take her motorcycle instead of us p-picking her up." "Heh, no problem, a girl shouldn't have to do labor, and man that chick is rad! When did she get a bike?" Hinata was already setting up the pizza once the other guys finished bringing them in. Apparently she remember his favorite.

"T-Tenten-san received it last year, Lee-san got it for her. I-I forgot you couldn't make the party." That's right, he missed it. Sakura had gotten in yet another fight with Sasuke that day. So he ended up skipping his friend's party to pick her up in the middle of nowhere, treat her wound where Sasuke had slapped her, and listened to her cry. For the entire night. He even had to pretend to be sick, Tenten would have been pissed knowing he had left to help Sakura. Sakura had been accepted as Dr. Tsunade's, also know as Japan's top doctor's, assistant back in medical school. Then, quit a year later for the life of drugs and sex, let's just say Tenten wasn't too pleased that the younger girl had given up a spot she had wanted for years, only to ruin her life.

"Yeah, wish I was able to be there."

* * *

The red haired woman engulfed her older son in a tight embrace. "M-mom, I can't b-breath," he managed to choke out. Sadly she paid no heed and continued. Minato had a feeling his wife would deprive their child of oxygen and kill him, it was possible. So to his son's relief, the man reminded her to check on their Christmas dinner.

Gasping for air, Naruto looked up at his father that smiled sheepishly. "H-hey dad, been a while. Is Menma here yet?" His father shook his head, leading the younger blond into the dinning room.

"Did somebody call me?" A tan boy with charcoal hair made his way into the room, his red and black motorcycle helmet was placed under his arm. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto ran to his brother, pulling him into a 'manly' hug. It had been about two years since they had seen each other. He noted that his younger twin had finally reached his height, Naruto had always been a few inches taller.

"Hey, I'm digging the black, but was being blond too tough for ya?" He chuckled, earning a scowl from Menma. Pushing him away, the blackette sat hid helmet on the table. His dad had given him a warning look, but he paid no mind to it.

"Nah, I was just tired of being mistaken as an idiot. In other words you," he smirked. Laughing, Naruto punched him in the arm. Hopefully the idiot wouldn't notice him flinching.

"Boys, dinner's ready. For heaven's sake Menma, how many times do I have to tell you? Keep that helmet off my furniture, dattebane!" Groaning, he placed the head garment inside the coat closet, not without hearing his father's snickering. "It's good to be home," Naruto thought, making his way to the kitchen to see if his mother would need any assistance.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Naruto, was on cloud nine. He'd probably die trying to shove everything down. His mother's cooking was never disappointing. If only she had made ramen. But no matter, as for now he was satisfied with the prawn tempura he was currently savoring. "Haha, Naruto dear, slow down. You're gonna end up cho-" a loud ringing cut the red-haired woman off. He was tempted to ignore it, his family, and their dinner was all that was on his mind. But, he answered anyways, just incase it was important.

"Na-Naruto *sniffle* please pick me up, Sasuke-kun is upset *sniffle*." Of all times why now! He was really in no mood to deal with his friends' drama. Unfortunately he was too caring. Assuring his worry filled family that everything was alright, he stood from the table to comfort the Haruno as he drove to the Uchiha mansion.

~_I'm sorry~_

The young woman sat in the backseat of his car. No one talked, her sobs were what filled the car. What he didn't understand was why she continued to chase after Sasuke. The Uchiha dated her due to the constant pestering, hoping she'd fall out of love. But no, no matter how bad he treated her, Sakura alway came running back. Like a lost puppy. At that moment, the Uzumaki decided to confirm something once and for all. "Sakura, I'm in love with you, would it be too much to ask for you to consider my feelings?" Her cries became louder. How dare he ask such a question at this time!? How could he be so selfish?

His knuckles began to turn white as he gripped the wheel. She had not answered him, but cried louder. He could only assume that was a rejection. For some reason he was furious, not depressed like usual, but furious.

~_I'm sorry~_

He had been gone for about eight hours. When he arrived at his parents house, the lights were out and it was silent. However, the dining room was lit. He walked to the place were he was previously stuffing himself. His mother had her head propped up by her forearms as she slept. His dad draped a blanket around her before shooting his son a disappointed look. He hung his head in shame, he knew his mother had been planning this since last year. "The girl, was she worth it?" Startled, Naruto gazed at his mother who held a crooked smile. There was a long pause before he answered.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

The Uzumaki hummed as waited for his three minutes to be up. He always hated this part of making ramen. But no matter, totally worth it. His timer finally started blaring, signaling his wait was over. His mouth watered, slowly he peeled off the paper top of his ramen cup. Grabbing a mouthful with his chopsticks, he opened his mouth wide. But of course, his phone decided to ring, just great. Dreadfully, he answered.

"Moshi moshi." There was crying on the other end, shouting as well. They person on the other end didn't sound like Sakura, for once. He wasn't sure what to say, once he realized that it was his mother that was crying. Something terrible must have happened, because everyone knows Kushina Uzumaki doesn't cry.

"N-Naruto, M-Menma and th-the motorcycle, tr- the truck!" Her words were hard to make out, but he knew what happened. His brother's motorcycle was hit by a truck. The world seemed to stop his hand holding the phone shook, his other dropped the cup of ramen. An unsettling feeling plummeted into his gut. He fell to his knees. This was all to overwhelming. He couldn't take it. He blacked out.

~_I'm sorry~_

Naruto woke up feeling like, well, shit. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and his heart was in shatters. Picking himself off of his kitchen floor, he grabbed his phone and headed upstairs to his room. He needed someone to talk to, clicking into contacts he began to search. He couldn't talk to his parents, they were busy with Menma (Menma lives in Tokyo). Shino, nah, Tenten no, Neji no, Lee, hell no, Sasuke no, Ino no, and Sakura. He helped her plenty of times. Surely she'd return the favor.

"Sakura-chan, can we talk? My brother Menma, he was hit by a car." She was laughing, hopefully not at him. Sh gasped "Sasuke." Oh, she was hanging with him again. Her boyfriend. The giggles continued for a while, he was contemplating on hanging up before she finally replied.

"I'm so sorry that happened Naruto. But, Sasuke-kun and I made plans for dinner. Can you believe it, two months without arguing!" He ended the call immediately. She had barely said sorry, and just ignored his feelings, again. It was that moment that the blond had done what was on his mind for the longest time. He gave up. Why chase someone who doesn't want you? He had to face it, he wasn't her type of guy, Sasuke was. From their conversation he realized they weren't really friends. He was just her outlet. His phone decided to ring for the second time. All it was bringing today was pain, might as well get it over with now.

"Moshi moshi."  
"H-hello Naruto-kun, this is Hinata speaking."


	2. Second Round

"Is there something you need Hinata? Look, I'm not in the best mood today, so lets make this quick." Hopefully that didn't come out harsh, he hadn't meant it. But you couldn't blame him, it seemed as if the weight of the world was just dropped onto his shoulders.

"A-actually, I was just checking to see if you were okay. T-Tenten-san told me Menma-san w-was in an accident after th-they finished a case at the office." She reached out to him. She took time out of her day to check on him. How nice, he wanted to just open up and explain it all, but could he trust her? Sure you could call them friends, but they weren't really close, as far as he knew, she was just a timid girl he was aquatinted with.

"Hey, Hinata, if I had something that's been on my mind for a while, would you stop to hear about it?" There was a painful lump in his throat. Why was he so anxious about her response? Maybe it was that feeling he got whenever she was around, she was different. He didn't know how, but she just was.

"Of course Naruto-kun, that's what friends are for, right?" He let out a deep sigh. He'd get a lot off his chest.

* * *

Naruto's cell blared to life. The temptation to chuck it at the wall was too high. He decided to spare the device, he already had to replace an alarm clock. Rolling onto his side, he grabbed the retched object. With unfocused eyes, he checked to see who was calling him at fucking 3:00 a.m.

'Sakura'

The name seemed to alert him a bit. After their last conversation he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to her. Using his thumb, he clicked the red "decline" button. Just incase, it was really early and they weren't on the best of terms. He was doing this for her well-being. Groaning, he tossed the phone onto his nightstand, and rolled over.

"Ahhhh, so warm."

* * *

Grinning, the young man loosened his tie. His favorite part on the day had finally arrived, lunch break. His brother was still in the hospital, only supporting a broken leg and fractured arm. He'd be discharged within a week.

Naruto chuckled slightly to himself. His Ichiraku to-go rested in a plastic bag while his other hand twirled his car keys. He couldn't wait to see the look on his twin's face. It'd be hilarious, Naruto planned to enjoy himself a hot bowl of ramen while his brother feasted on shitty hospital food. Just the thought brought a smile to his face. Readying to unlock his door, the blond caught sight of a familiar face. On impulse, he called her out. "Hinata, is that you?"

The Hyuga froze. Her cheeks cheeks scarlet, mouth slightly agape, and eyes wide. Slowly walking towards him, she clutched the bouquet of flowers tight. She also held a bag to carry her ramen. "H-hello Naruto-kun, f-fancy seeing you here." She tried averting her gaze. Was she hiding something? Or maybe she was still thinking about the night he confessed his problems to her. Neither options sat well with him.

"You okay Hinata, you seem different. Oh, and what's up, where are you headed?" She finally looked at at him, although her face still resembled a tomato. He'd almost say she looked cute, but the red glow seemed rather unhealthy to him. Maybe she had a fever.

"Y-yes I'm fine. I-I was headed to the hospital to visit Menma." She lifted the bundle of flowers as proof. What a coincidence, they were headed to the same place.

"Cool, I'm going to visit him too! Say, where's your car, I'll walk you there." The Hyuga heiress turned a darker shade of red, because apparently it was possible. Seriously, the girl must have been suffocating. Naruto opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, before she interrupted him. "Neji-nii actually dropped me off. I planned on w-walking to the hospital, I-it's not very far."

He blinked for a second. Taking the items from her, he placed the bouquet and their ramen in the back. Sitting in the driver's seat, he shut his door, rolling down the window.

"Oi Hinata, you coming?"

* * *

"Who knew bushy-brows would ever get engaged, let alone to Tenten." He cringed, he actually felt bad for his friend. It's a good thing the guy loved her. Cause his 'fiancé' is a scary as hell slave-driver, in his opinion. Then again, there were times where the guy seemed like a masochist. Maybe they were a good match.

"N-Naruto-kun! Th-that's not very nice!" Hinata gasped, looking up from the various brands of nori. They were hosting a celebration for the engaged couple. They decided to makes sushi as appetizer.

The Uzumaki chuckled "Come on, I was just joking around," he tossed three large bags of rice into the cart. 'Dear Lord' Hinata nervously glanced at the cart.

_~I'm Sorry~_

They spent too much, Naruto may not have had the money. She sighed, she hated having to use her credit card in public. Hesitantly, she pulled her lavender wallet out of her purse. She reached for the silver plastic card before a hand gripped her wrist. "What do you think you're doing? No way I'm letting you pay, just wait for me in the car, okay?"

* * *

The Uchiha was working him too hard. He spun around in his swivel chair, not only was he having to work, but he was doing it on an empty stomach. Great, just great. The silent office was occupied by a loud rumble. Last straw, he would demand the Uchiha to give him a break.

_~I'm Sorry~_

The CEO's secretary paced outside the meeting room. Sasuke would be out any second. "Thank you Miss Hyuga for your time, if only meetings went this smoothly with your cousin." He was smiling. There he goes again, when it comes to business, Uchiha Sasuke was a charmer. Work took up ninety-nine percent of the man's life.

Naruto stared at the woman Sasuke was speaking to.

'Hinata'

He resisted the urge to smack his forehead. How could he forget. Hinata was the elder daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. The voice of his boss, and friend, interrupted his train of thoughts. "Mr. Uzumaki, aren't you suppose to be working, I don't pay you to slack off."

He scoffed, it'd be false to say he hardly got paid. He was working for the Uchiha corps, ill pay was no such thing. Wait, why was he here? His stomach grumbled yet again. Oh yeah, that was it. "Don't 'Uzumaki' me, I want a lunch break, teme!"

Sasuke sighed, one hand on his cocked hip with the other massaging his temple. The blond was simply too much to handle. The raven haired man also caught on to the young lady stifling her giggles. At least she wasn't annoyed by the moron, that would be bad for business.

"If it's alright with Uchiha-san, I-I'd love to treat Uzumaki-kun to lunch." He instantly gave a nod of approval. Anything to get him out of his hair.

"REALLY HINATA, YOU'RE SO COOL!" Naruto cheered as he followed her into the elevator. Pleased with his accomplishment of ridding himself of the dobe, he headed for his office. Maybe he'd call Sakura to "feed" him his lunch. He chuckled, sounded like a plan.

* * *

"I swear, if I ever left them alone they'd tear each other apart, limb by limb." The brunette ranted as she aggressively searched the rack for a stylish pair of jeans. The younger girl giggled, removing a violet strand of hair from her face.

"That idiot Lee, I would've snapped his neck a long time ago if he wasn't so passionate." Hinata's milky eyes widened. She paled, how could she be so 'open'. Tenten caught the girl's stare, she smirked. Hinata Hyuga was just too innocent for her own good.

"Don't give me that look, seriously girl, you need to find yourself a man. Is there anyone in particular you're interested in?" She flushed, yep, Tenten was really starting to believe in her theory.

"Hinata is half chameleon"

"W-well, there is a certain someone I like," she mumbled, fiddling with her index fingers. She raised a brow with interest. But the Hyuga would be too flourished to confess who it was. She could wait, the girl would crack someday soon.

"Alright, but if he's dense maybe you should ask him out. Sometimes we girls are the ones who have to take the leap."

* * *

The blond drummed lightly on the table. His rice cake mochi would hopefully arrive soon. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he looked up at the timid girl before him. "What was it you needed Hinata?"

Her cheeks were bright red, like always. Maybe she liked impersonating tomatoes. He made a mental note to ask her later. "Naruto-kun, p-please go out with me!" She was standing. They had the entire café's attention.

'Shit'

* * *

**Forgive me, this chapter was really short. I'll update soon now that I'm on a break. hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Their Date

Naruto had a hard time saying no, especially to a lady, and when he had an entire crowd waiting for his reply. So naturally he said yes to the offer. "When do you want me to pick you up?"

She blinked cluelessly before responding. "Ano, I'll just meet you there, do you know of a place called 'Tenshi'?" Tenshi, was fucking expensive. The Uchiha bastard had treated him to lunch there a few times. One plate of sushi was over 2047.20 yen! There was no way he could pay for that.

"I hate to put a damper on your plans, but I don't have enough for that place," he stated, averting his eyes. He'd wait to hear a disappointed reply.

"I own the place, no worries," she giggled, placing a hand above her mouth, to muffle her laughter. Eh... He should have known, her father pretty much owned half of the town. The rest pretty much went to that demented man he called a best friend. "Don't dress too formally, and Naruto-kun..."

He looked up, tilting his head to the side. "Yeah?" She smiled warmly, he had to admit, she was pretty cute when she wasn't having a panic attack. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she offered him a toothy smile.

"Thank you." At lightening speed, Hinata had pecked the Uzumaki's cheek, and ditched the café seconds later.

For the first time he had to admit. Her shy diameter, was sorta, cute.

* * *

"Nope, nah, no, no, HELL NO!" The young woman tossed the baggy pants as if they were acid burning her skin. She turned around, with a look of disgust, toward the pile of her friend's clothes.

"Thank Kami you came to me, you obviously need a new wardrobe." The purple haired girl flushed with embarrassment. Tenten often commented on how old fashioned her clothing was. It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Let's go girly, we've got a lot of work to do and little time."

* * *

"Damn it, where is he?"

The man furiously pounded on the door. Usually the Uchiha was up and about by this time of day. Maybe he was still at the office. The CEO hardly left that dreadful place. Before he could commence another thundering round of knocking, the door opened, revealing his friend.

Raven hair was in a messier array than usual, obviously he had recently woken up. The Uzumaki also noticed the glasses perched on his face, pen in hand, and a stack of papers in the other.

Working as always.

"What do you want?" he growled, leading the other into his house. Ignoring the question, Naruto raced up the stairs of the mansion. His friend seriously needed to look into getting an elevator. Maybe if the bastard was nice enough, he'd get him one as a birthday present.

"Oi, wait!" He peered down from the hallway's balcony. What's with him today? Usually he had no objection to him breaking into his house. Sasuke had made his way up the stairs just as fast as he had. He moved past the blond, blockading his room.

"Just tell me what you need, Sakura's still asleep." He tried his best to ignore the sudden tightening of his chest. He needed to remember why he was here in the first place. How many times would it take until he came to terms with the fact that she was dating Sasuke? Not to mention their relationship had been improving lately.

"You're light purple button up with the black tie, maybe some slacks too." The raven nodded, and entered his room, muttering that the shirt was 'lavender'.

* * *

Naruto was beyond astonished when his date had stumbled into the restaurant. Not because of how she had tripped over her own feet about twenty times before she reached the booth. Or because she looked even more like a tomato than she did earlier. Her off the shoulder top was surprising to say the least. But sure sure knew how to pull it of, considering he couldn't stop glancing at her bare porcelain shoulder. Her skinny jeans also seemed to have been captivating. Bluntly stating...

She was fucking hot.

_I'm Sorry_

Dinner went by faster than either would have liked, so the blond suggested he'd walk her some so they'd have more time to chat. She of course, agreed eagerly. So the two walked side-by-side, enjoying each other's company as they chatted casually.

"Say Hinata, why do you stutter so much? I mean, you're not doing it right now." Naruto asked randomly, her sudden change in character had caught his attention. She smiled shyly.

"When I was younger I spent a majority of my childhood inside of they Hyuga complex, I never left until I was six. I never actually got the hang of communicating." She paused, looking up at the stars tenderly. "One day Neji-niisan's friend Tenten had come over, after that she befriended me and introduced me to a few of her friends, after a while I had stopped stuttering. But, back in middle school there was a boy that had caught my attention, eyes as blue as the ocean and golden hair." She glanced in his direction. "What caught my attention most was his pure heart, he just saved me, mentally and physically. Don't get me wrong, Tenten had made me happy, but, I felt that I didn't belong until you showed up."

She stopped, he shook his head, wakening himself from his shocked state. Before he could ask her why they stopped, he noticed the large steal gates. 'Oh, they were here'. Kind of a let down, her talking soothed him somewhat.

"Naruto-kun, thank you. I-I know you have feelings for Sakura-san, I've always known, yet you still decided to join me." She leaned in, pecking him on the lips for the first time. "Goodnight Naruto-kun," she bowed, entering the gates and heading up the stone drive-way.

Naruto turned, walking back towards the restaurant for his car. He ignored the sudden pounding of his chest, and the blood rising to his cheeks.


End file.
